


(in)finite

by fortyfive_rpm (2davidbeckham3)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian May POV, Gen, M/M, POV Second Person, Word Count: Under 100, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2davidbeckham3/pseuds/fortyfive_rpm
Summary: Poem set during Brian and Freddie's Live Aid performance of "Is This the World We Created?"





	(in)finite

**Author's Note:**

> [Performance link](https://youtu.be/riwDo7_GxjM)

It’s just you and him in front of thousands.

(It’s quantum mechanics.  
You’re in the studio recording with the band.  
You’re in the living room writing a new song.  
You’re alone on stage with an empty stool beside you.  
He’s—) 

Hermes.  
Messenger of the gods,  
singing the stories of the cosmos.

(In the space between breath,  
in between a heartbeat,  
There’s silence.) 

Then, there’s this. 

(The audience that responds to his call,  
Joins him in his song.)

Within the seemingly infinite universe  
exists the world you created.

(Never)ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Late, I know, but just a little something for Maycury week! This is my first work for a classic rock style fandom in a while and it's what one would've seen on my Quizilla way back in the day. I hope you all enjoyed, I hope to write more for the fandom and this paring very soon!


End file.
